Oh, Baby!
by bonjourkailey
Summary: Bella and Edward, along with the other Cullens have to pass Health Class. The only way that the seniors of Forks High can do that, is to keep a computerized baby for a week. Follow the Cullens through utter chaos, with their not-so bundles of joy.
1. Monday Sucks, Unless You Live With Alice

Author's Note: Hello everybody, nice to see you want to read my story. I really hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh, one thing, I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does; I'm just giving them a baby, putting them through hell with it, and then making them live happily ever after.

Lots of love,

-_MissKayCullen.x-_

**PS. Who's read Breaking Dawn? Amazing, eh? If you want to discuss it, just P/M me, okay? I finished it in a day, and I'm absolutely dying to find somebody to talk to about it!!**

**PPS. A super big thank you to fAiRiEpOwDeRiNg, for the telephone dialogue, it's really appreciated!! :)**

**PPPS. For the name Ella, I give full credit to my wonderful bestie, Nicole, it's her future daughter's name, I'm just borrowing it!!**

_**Anyways, Enjoy!! :)**_

Chapter One – "_Monday sucks, Unless You Live With Alice" _

**Beep, Beep, Beep**. Great, I thought, another Monday. I absolutely _hate_ Mondays, it means I have to go to school, and probably embarrass the living daylights out of myself. Joy. I proceed to get out of bed, and realize I'm at the Cullen's house. I stand in the middle of Edward's room confused, and then I remembered last night.

-Flashback-

"_Edward, I don't know if I can tell him. He's more capable of what you think…" I said, actually scared of what Charlie might do when he finds out I'm engaged to Edward. "Bella, love, I can read his mind, and remember, I'm practically bullet proof, no need to worry…" "Shh, Charlie's home!" _

"_Uh, hi dad, Edward and I have to talk to you." I said, trying not to stutter. _

"_Ok, what's up, kid?" He asked, completely oblivious to my nervousness. _

"_Well you see," I started… "Edward kind of, well, he.."_

"_I proposed to Bella, and she gratefully accepted, sir." Edward said, trying to cover up the huge grin that was plastered on face. I couldn't help but to smile back, but that smile was quickly wiped off my face. _

"_YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Charlie screamed, while pointing a finger at Edward. "I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU ISABELLA MARIE, LOOK WHAT HAPPENED WITH RENEE AND ME!" He kept going on, and on, the straw that broke the camel's back was coming up, I knew, as well as Edward. "How could you say yes, to this, this, this, monster?! He left you once, how can you trust him?!" That's it, I have to say something… "You know what dad, I know Edward won't leave me again, but I can tell you who is leaving. ME! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! ARE YOU HAPPY?! GOOD-BYE CHARLIE!"I screamed, before running out the door, with Edward behind me._

_We got in Volvo, and went back to Edward's house. Once we arrived, we were greeted by six sympathetic vampires. Good, Alice told them what happened, saves me from doing it. I though gratefully. Esme was the first to speak. "Bella, dear, you have always been, and always will be welcome here, we wouldn't have any other way. So, welcome home, my sweet daughter." I couldn't help but to run over and hug her. Edward seemed please, and we went upstairs, where I drifted off to a nightmare free sleep. _

-End of flashback-

I quickly shook out of my daydream, to find Edward sitting on the couch, looking at me sympathetically. I simply smiled back, and ran, well, tripped, my way into Alice's room.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said, and I couldn't help but to shake off my Monday morning grouchiness.

"Morning, Alice, I need some help… I really would like to look nice today, to let Edward know I'm alright after last night, do you think you can help?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

She of course said yes, and started to get me dressed. Since it was only October, she picked me out warmer clothes. For a top, she picked me out a grey long sleeved baby doll dress. It had a lower neck line, and a little pleating on my waist line. With that, she paired black leggings, and a pair of red flats. I actually looked pretty good. I was satisfied. My hair was down, with a little bit of curls, and my makeup consists of black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Perfect! The finishing touch to the outfit was the oversized red purse. I can't wait to show Edward!!

I wait until Alice and Rosalie are done getting ready, and we all go downstairs together. The boys we're waiting patiently for us. The moment Edward saw me; he jumped up, ran towards me, and scooped me into his arms. Man, I love him. He whispered in my ear, "Bella, love, you are gorgeous!" I giggled, and slightly blushed. "Oh em geee! NO WAY!" We all turn to see where the outburst came from. Alice just had a vision that made her happy… "Take a chill pill, pixie!" Emmett said, and we all laughed. "What's going on?" I asked, slightly excited… "Hurry, and you guys will find out! HURRY AND LET'S GET TO SCHOOL! She screamed. We all scurried into the car. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I are in the silver Volvo, which leaves Emmett and Rosalie to take the red BMW convertible. Both cars peeled out of the driveway, and sped to school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We arrived to school in record time. It took us exactly 4 minutes and 3.57 seconds to get here, whereas it normally takes around 15 minutes. I didn't even care about the speed, I want to know what's going on!! We all get out of the car, and go to homeroom. Mr. Banner was just finished taking out boxes. We all wondered what was in them, maybe the truth behind Alice's vision was hidden away in those five boxes… "Attention, Attention all seniors, please assemble in the gymnasium immediately!" The principle's voice rang over the P.A. system. We all look around, puzzled, and walk to the gym.

In the gym, we all realize the bleachers are put up. Weird, this never happens. Edward and I look around, and see Alice jumping up and down, and waving her hands. She saved us a seat, good. Right as we sat down, Mr. Banner entered the room, carting those mysterious boxes. He cleared his throat, and a hush fell over the room. "Good morning seniors! In these boxes, I have your passing grade." I gave Alice a look saying "what the hell, you're excited about homework?" She just smiled, and pointed towards the front. "For this week, you are guys are not only seniors, but parents. In these boxes, I have a computerized baby for every pair. So, pick a partner, and come see me at the end of the day, and tell me you're partner. You will then choose a piece of paper out of a box, to find out the gender of your new baby. There is no boy/boy, girl/girl partnering. I will not assign the partners, so suck it up, and pick somebody." I looked at Edward, and smiled, we're parents, cool! "With these babies, come huge responsibilities. You must feed it, change it, and treat it like it's your own baby. I know, you guys are wondering how I'm going to grade you. Easy, there is a computer chip in the back of every baby, all I have to do is plug it into the computer, and it grades you. Thank you for your time, you are dismissed!"

All of sudden, utter chaos had struck. Everybody was trying to find a partner. Edward is with me, Alice with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, Lauren and Tyler, everybody was paired off. Perfect. I looked around for Alice, but I couldn't see her. Oh well, Edward and I had classes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's 2:00 pm. Time to go back and get our baby. "Bella, are you excited?! I really hope I get a little girl!" Alice said, all excited. I just nodded my head, and smiled. I love my family.

Once in the gym, yet again, we all lined up. Luckily, Edward and I we're in the front, with Alice and Jasper behind us, with Rosalie and Emmett behind them. We walked up to Mr. Banner, and he wrote down our names. "Mr. Cullen, I see you paired up with Miss Swan, here you, pick you're baby's gender…" He held out a box, and I picked a slip of paper out of it. I didn't bother looking at it, I just handed it to Mr. Banner. "Congratulations, you two are pround parents of a little baby….girl." He said, and grabbed a baby out of the pink box. I was so happy. We took the baby, and stepped aside. Five minutes later, Alice joined us, holding a little baby boy. She didn't look sad, even though she didn't get the baby boy she wanted. A few minutes later, Rosalie walked up, with Emmett, who was holding a little baby girl. Two girls, and a boy. "Okay, here are some outfits for the babies, I went shopping!" Alice said, while handing me a little diaper, a pink sleeper, with a matching hat, and a pacifier. For Rosalie, she also handed her a diaper and a pacifier, but instead of a pink sleeper, she handed her a white one, with little pink stars, and of course, a matching hat. For her own baby, Alice had a diaper, a blue pacifier, and a green, blue, and white striped sleeper. After getting them all dressed, she handed us each a diaper bag. For my little girl, I got a pink and white polka dot bag, Rose got a Yellow and purple striped one, and Alice has a green army print one. Wow, these dolls are lucky. While looking through the diaper bags, I realized something… "Hey, our babies don't have a name, let's name them!" I said. Edward agreed, and we went to sit on the bleachers. I had the baby swaddled in a blanket, cradled in my arms.

"Well, I really like the name Ella…" Edward said, smiling. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Edward, that's practically my name… but it is cute… how about Ella Elizabeth?" I said.

"I love that name, Ella Elizabeth… catchy." Edward said, grinning.

Edward picked up Ella, and we walked back to the car. When I opened the back door to put my purse down, I gasped. There was a baby seat all set up in the back seat. It matched the diaper bag… "Alice" I mumbled. "What's the matter, love?" Edward asked, clearly ignoring the white seat, with giant pink polka dots set up in the back… He simply placed little Ella in the seat, opened my door for me, and got in the car. My cell phone started to ring, the minute he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, what did you name the baby?! Jasper, keep Jackson down!" Alice said.

"Her name is Ella Elizabeth Cullen, I see yours is Jackson… what's his middle name?"

"Oh, his full name is Jackson Alistair Cullen-Hale."

"Aw, cute, I like it, I got to go though, Ella is stirring, ciao!" I said, and hung up, I really just want peace and quiet.

All of sudden, without any better timing, my cell phone rings.

"Hello, oh hi Rose… her name is Ella Elizabeth, How about yours?" I asked. "

Oh her name is Emma Rose." She said proudly.

"That's adorable, oh, I have to let you go, Ella is stirring, bye, see you at home!" I said, and then hung up, hopefully nobody else will call!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later, we we're pulling up into the Cullen the driveway. I look and see that the other four have already arrived. They're all holding a screaming baby. As if on cue, Ella starts to cry. I go to comfort her. The only result I get, is her throwing up on my shirt. Lovely.

What a week this is going to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think?! Poor Bella, already getting thrown up on… Pretty, pretty please review… Chapter 2 will be put up soon, reviews motivate me, so the more reviews the faster I update.

Wow, I had a super long A/N up top. Oh well.

_-MissKayCullen.x-_


	2. Hell sucks, unless Edward's your fiancé

Author's Note: So we meet again, fellow readers. Thank you for being nice enough to continue reading. Please Read and Review. Oh yes, I almost forgot, I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah. Wow, that gets annoying to write. Everybody knows I don't own Twilight, if I did, why would I be on here? Exactly my point.

-_MissKayCullen.x-_

**Chapter ****Two **- "_Hell sucks, unless Edward's your fiancé"_

**BPOV**

I haven't had Ella for two hours yet, and I already want to rip my hair out. How can a little cute, innocent doll do this to me? Of course, I get the defective baby. Emma Rose and Jackson are perfectly normal. This sucks. I try to feed her, she spits it up. I rock her, she cries. I cry, she giggles. It's a little demon baby, and it's mine, all week. Hopefully she's acting like this because she hasn't fully warmed up to me. Well, at least I hope that's the case.

"Bella, dear, do you need any help?" Esme's motherly voice asks, concerned, probably about my mental health. This baby is going to drive me to the freaking psycho hospital.

"I'm okay, I'm actually just on my way downstairs." I say, trying not to burst out in tears. I officially hate health class more then gym. "God, if you're listening, please help me…please, just, make her stop." I pray, and hear Esme chuckle beside me. I ignore it, and walk downstairs, with the demon baby cradled in my arms. Edward meets me at the bottom, and takes Ella from me. She falls silent the moment she's in her 'father's' arms. God answered my prayers, Thank you!

"Edward, please, please, please keep her for a bit, I haven't even been with her for two hours, and I'm already losing it. See, I don't do to well with kids. She loves you." I say, well, practically beg.

"Yes, yes, go in the kitchen, I think Esme has made you dinner. Later tonight, you're going to have to watch Ella alone, I need to hunt, but I will be back before you can even miss me, alright?" He said, while gently rocking our baby. I couldn't help but to feel a slight pang of guilt. I can't give Edward a baby, can I? I would have to talk to Carlisle, if this is what he really wants, well, I would give it to him. We would be a happy little family, inside a wonderful, happy, huge family. Oh man, I just realized, I want a little baby of my own. Well, I know our 'compromise' is well past being broken; so… maybe; just maybe I can give Edward a little baby. Who knows, maybe I already am…

"Esme, thank-you for making me dinner, but, I need to go speak with Carlisle, can I eat when I come back?" I ask.

"Of course, he's in his study right now, not the one upstairs though." She said, while stirring my pasta noodles.

I made my way to Carlisle's study. I knocked lightly, and walked in. Well, here goes nothing. I thought. Carlisle would have all my answers.

**EPOV**

I looked down at my sleeping Ella. I really wish I could have my own baby. I've already spoken to Carlisle about it, I'm just to scared to bring it up with Bella. He said it would be very possible, as Bella is still human. I can imagine it now. Bella, myself, and _our baby_. How perfect that would be. I think I might talk to Bella about it tonight, I can skip hunting, and I will go tomorrow. "WAAAAAH!!" I snap out of my day-dreaming, and look at the baby, she must be hungry… I walk into the kitchen, and I overhear:

"Carlisle, I really want to have a baby with Edward, do you think it will be possible, given the circumstances? If it's not, I completely understand, but seeing Edward will our little Ella today, made me realize, he would be the perfect father." That was my Bella, she wants to have a baby. How wonderful, we both want the same thing. I guess it won't be that hard to talk to Bella about it.

"Well Bella, I think you should talk to Edward about it, it's very possible, as you're still a human. The only reason Alice and Rosalie can't conceive, is because their reproductive system is frozen. Yours is perfectly normal." Carlisle explained. I heard Bella thank him, and walk back towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but to smile when she turned the corner.

"Hello, love. I need to talk to you, I overheard a bit of your conversation, and I am very happy. I was hoping you wanted a baby as much as I do. I think I'm going to skip hunting tonight, so we can 'discuss' the matter deeper." I said, while giving her a quick wink at the end. She, of course, blushed, ran over to me, and gave me a sweet kiss.

After that, I made sure Bella ate. Esme made her pasta, with a three cheese sauce. It smelled revolting to me, but she ate it happily. I can't wait until tonight. Jasper and Alice are in their room, too occupied by little Jackson to even notice us, and Rosalie and Emmett took Emma Rose to their cottage in the forest, alone in peace.

**BPOV**

I can't believe it; Edward wants to have a baby too! We're going to have a baby one day. Discuss, yah right, more like, well you know. I was starting too actually like this assignment. It made us both realize we want a little baby. Obviously our baby won't be a little demon computer, so I'm happy. I glance at the clock and gasp, it's already 10:00pm, and I haven't heard a word from, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, or their babies, strange. I thought I only had Ella alone for an hour, turns out it was way more. I look, and see she's sleeping.

"Edward, if we want to further discuss the matter of having a baby, I think we should put Ella to sleep. Alice probably set up some sort of bed in our room, so let's go!" I said, anxiously. Edward simply chuckled and followed me up the stairs. Just like I thought, there was a play pen that matched the car seat, white, with big pink polka dots. If we do have a baby, I hope it's a girl… I smiled as I watched Edward placed her down gently. He then came over, and stood behind. He leaned down, and kissed behind my ear. My breath got caught in my throat, and I couldn't help but to respond. We proceeded over to the bed, and you can imagine what happened after that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mm, I love you Isabella, forever." Edward said, still breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Edward, I always have, and I always will!" I said, rolling over to kiss him goodnight. "I'm tired, it's 1:14 am, and we have school tomorrow, I'm going to bed now, love you." I mumbled, barely awake.

I vaguely remember Edward giving me a kiss, putting me under the covers, and humming me my lullaby. I slept peacefully that night, dreaming only of Edward, and our baby.


	3. The Cullens, a mall, a surprise, OH MY!

Author's Note: Hello, my fellow readers. Here is an update for you. Hope you enjoy! :)

Oh, and by the way, I own Edward Cullen! Hold on, the phone is ringing "Hello?" "Kailey, you don't own Edward Cullen, I do!!" "Sorry Stephenie! sob" Well, I don't own anything.

**Chapter Three **– _"Cullens, the mall, surprise, OH MY!"_

**Bella's Point of View.**

It had been three days with this baby, and I'm ready to throw it out the window. All it does is cry, well, except when Edward has it. I have to tell myself, only four more days, Bella, four more days. It doesn't seem to work though. Other then the demon baby, everything has been going good. Alice and I have been shopping a lot, much to my dismay. I actually realized though, if I'm shopping with Alice, Edward always volunteers to keep little Ella, so I've been going shopping a lot more, sure makes Alice happy.

I was currently sitting on my bed, resting my head on Edward's shoulder. Ella was actually sleeping, which gave us two some time alone. This is a first, well, second, since Ella came here. Between taking care of her, helping Rosalie and Alice, who have never taken care of a baby before, and trying to do school work, there's been only one chance for alone time. Luckily, we have right now.

"Edward…" I started, "I love you." I finished, turning to face him.

"Bella, I love you too, so much…" he said, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed back, when all of sudden Emmett came bursting through the door.

"OH, MY EYES! EW GET A ROOM!!" He screamed, while shielding his eyes. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Uh, Emmett, **we are in a room**?" Edward chuckled, and Emmett slowly backed out of the room.

"Right, sorry guys, when you're down sucking face, please come downstairs, Carlisle and Esme have called a family meeting." After he finished his sentence, he bolted out of the room.

"Well my dear, you heard, let's go downstairs!" Edward said, grabbing my hand, and leading the way downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, so I was thinking, you guys only have your 'babies' for four more days… we should do something together, as a family." Carlisle said.

"You can all decide together where you want to go, just let us know, because we're obviously going too…" Esme said, while playing with Carlisle's ring on his finger. He looked down at her and smiled. How cute, I only hope Edward and I will be like that.

How about we take them to the amusement park?!" Emmett suggested, eagerly.

"Emmett," Rose started, "an amusement park is not a place for a little baby, jeez." She said, looking down at Emma, with a faint smile on her lips. For once, I can actually say genuinely, Rosalie looks happy, you can tell.

"How about the mall?" Alice said, slightly bouncing, therefore causing Jackson to start whimpering.

"Alice, sweetheart, you can't bounce with a baby in your arms, here, pass him over." Jasper said, worried, causing everyone else to feel it. He quickly realized that though, and stopped, but still took his baby.

"The mall could be good," We all agreed, including me. Going to the mall as a family can't be as bad as when Alice and I go. Edward wouldn't let her embarrass me in front of the whole family by taking me to Victoria's Secret, or some store like that. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

"The mall it is, but before we go pack up, yes, we're going today…its Wednesday, so it shouldn't be too, too busy, I have some rules." Carlisle said.

"One, Alice, no over spending today; it's a family trip. Two, I don't want to scar the little kids, so please, please, please keep everything to a maximum of PG-13." He said, glaring at Emmett. Emmett couldn't help but to laugh at that one, jeez, that boy has the maturity level, and brain capacity of a fly.

"Three, this is for you Emmett, remember, you're a vampire, not a human; act like a human, not a vampire. I know, I know, 'Carliiisssllle, you remind me every time I go somewhere!' yes Emmett. I do, but I have to. Now, everybody got that? Good, go change, and get whatever you're children need!" He finished.

"Okay, girls, get your babies, and bring them into my room. We will get ready there, while the boys get ready in Edward's room." Alice said. While she was ordering us around like army men, Edward went upstairs to get Ella. He brought her down, and gently placed her in my arms, for once, she didn't start crying. Alleluia!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, yes, it took us an hour to get ready; we were all ready to go the mall. I was wearing something cute, but not too, too sexy. I was wearing a navy blue long sleeve, with a white skirt, and blue flats. Alice was wearing a long sleeved baby doll dress, it's black, with metallic-like accents. She's also wearing flats. Rosalie, on the other hand, doesn't look to 'mom like'. She's wearing a skin tight red, scoop neck long sleeve. The only thing is, it's see-through. She has a red tank top underneath. For bottoms, she's wearing something I don't really consider a skirt. To finish off the outfit, she has a pair of red flats, yes, Rosalie Hale is wearing Flats, and I'm shocked too. Alice also made sure our babies were dressed to perfection. Ella is wearing a pair of white pants, with a grey shirt, and a cute little navy blue hoodie. On her feet, she had fuzzy blue slippers. In her hair, Alice put a little blue bow. She was cute. Emma Rose is wearing a red sleeper, with pink slippers. In her hair, she had a pink head band. Jackson is wearing a pair of jeans, with a long sleeve black shirt. His hair is perfectly messy. The boys all look good too. Edward's wearing an outfit similar to mine, minus the skirt, obviously. He has on a blue long sleeve, a pair of jeans, and white shoes. As our 'little family' we look pretty damn cute. Jasper's wearing a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve, and black shoes. Alice, Jackson, and he look like a very 'fashion-esque' family. They look like they just stepped out of a magazine. Emmett has on a pair of dark jeans, with a red sweater. Rosalie, Emma Rose, and he look like a very good family. Kind of sporty, but comforting as well. Last but not least, there were Carlisle and Esme. Esme's wearing a brown long sleeve baby doll top, with a tank top underneath, but you can only see the lace of the tank top, with a pair of white skinny jeans. Carlisle's wearing a red shirt, brown leather jacket, and a pair of jeans. When all eleven of us stand together, we look like a picture perfect family.

It was decided that Edward, Ella and I would take the Volvo, Alice and Jasper to take the Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett to take the convertible, because as Rosalie quotes "Emmett, you fool, Jeeps are not for babies!" and finally, Carlisle and Esme to take the Mercedes. Pfft, so much for blending in. We, yes, I'm including myself in this, all stick out like sore thumbs. The cars, the unusually good looks, the clumsiness, in my case… Everybody knows who I am; I'm 'the chief's daughter' or, 'the clumsy one,' whereas everybody knows the Cullens, one way, or another.

Once the stroller, diaper bag, and Ella we're loaded into the car, we left. We're going to a mall in Seattle, so it's about a forty-five minute drive. I didn't mind though, I like the peace and quiet, and surprisingly, it's quiet. Ella has finally managed to stop screaming every time I go near her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Forty minutes later, we were pulling into the parking. We made good time. I looked at my side mirror, and saw that everybody was following us. We all parked near each other, as, it was just easier. Edward came to open the door for me, and I made my way to the trunk. I grabbed the stroller, brought it around to the side, unclipped the car seat, and clipped it onto the stroller. Once she was situated, I grabbed the diaper bag and put it at the bottom of the stroller. The other two girls did the same. We were walking into the mall three minutes later. As Carlisle and Alice predicted, it wasn't busy. We first stopped to grab me some food, I had some Chinese noodles. Nobody could keep from laughing while watching me attempt to use my chopsticks. I couldn't keep the noodles in between them, it's not my fault!! After that little freak show, the babies started crying:

"Oh, looks like somebody's hungry!" I cooed to Ella, scooping her up, and grabbing a bottle. Alice and Rosalie did the same. While we were sitting in the food court, I glanced at Edward, he was looking at me, well, not only me, Ella too.

**Edward's Point of View.**

My goodness I love that girl. She looks adorable with Ella. I can't wait to tell her about Alice's vision. Hell, I could barely keep from running and telling her the moment I found out, but Alice told me to wait until tonight.

_Flashback_

_I looked over at Alice, she was in a daze. I suddenly saw the vision._

_Bella and I, in a nursery of some sort, I see a crib, with a matching change table, and rocking chair. We're both standing in front of the crib, I'm behind Bella, with my hands on her hips, I look down in the crib, and see a beautiful baby girl. She starts to squirm, so Bella picks her up. "Aw, its okay Elizabeth, mommy and daddy are here. We'll always be here for you, forever, and ever." I then kiss Bella, and we take Elizabeth out of her crib, to hold her. There is a calendar on the wall, I look, and it says July. _

_Alice comes out of the vision. She looks and me, and smiles. If it's October, nine months from now would be... JULY! Bella's pregnant! I run over to Alice and giver her a hug. _

"_Yay! You're having a girl; don't tell her the gender unless she asks, okay? Oh, and guess what, I have another girl to shop for!!"_

"_Whoa, calm down Alice… when should I tell her?" I ask._

"_Wait until tomorrow night, Carlisle and Esme are planning a family night out. Take her home early, and tell her, okay?" She said, still bouncing up and down rapidly._

_All I could think was "I'm going to be a father"_

_.End of Flashback_

Bella will be so excited, I can't help but to smile, she notices, and smiles back. She proceeds to bring Ella over here, and sit on my lap to finish feeding her. I don't care that we're in the food court, at the mall, with our family here. I kiss her passionately, but she swats me away. I fake pout, but she just giggles.

"Edward, you almost made me drop her!" She says, scowling.

"I would catch her love, vampire reflexes!"

**Bella's Point of View.**

"WOAH, VAMPIRE REFLEXES?! We hear a voice, a voice that I recognize, oh my god, Mike Newton heard Edward talking about his vampire reflexes. I look at the rest of the Cullens, but they're dying of laughter. Even Carlisle, good, Alice must have seen this happening….

"Yes, Mike, I call Edward my vampire, and I'm his… I'm his, umm…" I stutter trying to think of something….

"She's my love muffin." Edward says, trying not to laugh. "See, now you can run along to Jessica. Bye Mike." That's it, I lost it.

"Ed… ward... th... that was the, funni… funniest thing I have ever heard!!" I said, well, tried to say, through all my laughter. He just shook his head, and we started walking through the mall. I was pushing the stroller, with Edward next to me, with his arm around my shoulders. Jasper's pushing Jackson, with his one hand intertwined with Alice's. Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand, I couldn't tell where one ended, and the next person started. Carlisle and Esme looked sweet. They we're holding hands.

"Hey Bella, need some new lingerie? I heard Edward ripped your other ones… wow, who knew he had it in hi-SMACK!" Emmett was cut of by Rose's hand smacking the back of his head.

"Actually, Emmett, our sex life, yes, we have a sex life, is none of your business. Okay?" Edward said, while turning to hug me. "I would like to get you some new lingerie though; I really liked the blue set…" He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"Well, family, this has been really fun, but I need to get Bella home, Alice will explain, okay?" Edward said, winking at Alice…

"But Edward, it's only nine o'clock." I whined, well, tried to, deep down, I couldn't wait to get home. Edward just chuckled, hoisted me on his back, and started to push the stroller. I laughed; this must look pretty funny. Oh well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We made it home in record time. Edward put Ella to bed for me, while I got ready for bed myself. I threw on a pair of yellow, short boxers, and a grey t-shirt. It wasn't a baggy t-shirt either. Edward came back a few minutes later.

"Ella is sleeping, why don't you say we go downstairs. We can sit by the fire. I have some really good news…" Edward said, looking excited all of a sudden.

"Sure, let me grab my slippers…" I say, getting up to grab my slippers. Before I could start walking, Edward scooped me up bridal-style, ran downstairs and placed me on the couch. He sat next to me, and grabbed my hand, in between his both.

**Edward's Point of View**

Here's goes nothing….

"Bella, our dream has come true, you're pregnant." I said, smiling. I looked over at my angel, to see her smiling back.

"Oh Edward… I'm so happy!!" She said, jumping on me, and kissing my face. "our dream, it came true! Carlisle was right!" She said, excitedly.

"Well, Alice saw the vision of you and me holding Elizabeth, err, I mean…" I said, realizing I spoiled that surprise.

"Edward! We're having a baby girl?!" She squealed in delight.

"Yes, love, we are. Our baby girl. Elizabeth Esme Cullen." I said, my heart swelling with pride.

"Oh, I can't wait, nine long months…." She said, trying to suppress her yawn. I caught on, and before she could object, I picked her up, very carefully, mind you, and brought her up to bed. We laid in bed that night, her head on my chest, and my hand resting slightly on her stomach.

Bella slept soundly that night, not waking once. She sighed my name a couple times, happily. I just smiled, and rubbed her still very flat stomach. Life is good. I have my angel, and pretty soon we'll have _our angel_.

* * *

**A/N: **_**So, what did you think?! Reviews please! I'd like to thank everyone who's added me to their favourites, on their alert list, and for the reviews. It's greatly appreciated!!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**-MissKayCullenx-**_

**PS. This is the longest chapter so far. 6 pages! :)**


End file.
